My Season 3 It Never End
by kittykat222
Summary: What happens when Nina is cursed with the curse of Anubis again... Willl Subina be there or willl she go it alone. Addition: unbelivable pairings .


**Hey... this is my first House of Anubis story.. hope you like it **

**SEASON 3 EPISODE 1 **

**Nina pov **

I walked in to anubis house ready for a new school year. Hopefullly they will be no evil curse and i will live a normall life for once here. Everything in the Anubis house looked the same, old creepy house but looked beautiful. The smell of oven baked cookies hit my nose...omg i missed trudy cooking. Just then Trudy comes in with a batch of cookies."Nina so great to see you.'' She says with a smile on her face giving me a tight hug.

"You too trudy, i missed you and your cooking'' i say returing the smile and the hug '' Who's here" I asked her

''just Jerome." She replys" He is in the livivng room if you wanna talk to him. i nod my head and walk into the livivng room. beats doing nothing.

''Hey Jerome.'' He waves and hand guestures me to sit next to him. i make my way too him and sit down.''Hey hows your summer.''

He looks at the wall for a while then replys ''I had the best time sitting here alone for three whole months yay'' he says in a sacartic tone.

i look at him confussed for a sec.'' i thought since your dad was out of jail you would be with him'' i said.

He looks at me suprised and says'' What and miss trudy cooking.'' We both laugh at that and start another conversation about the house and the school year.

''So you think we can finelly get a normall school year'' I ask him.

''Yeah without me getting kidnaped.'' He say in a joke kind of way but none of us had the courge to laugh. ''Lets just hope.'' He says. I nod and look at him, he was scared, knowing Jerome he would never admite it. Truth is i was scared too. Last time we got lucky, but what if Joy didnt survive or if Alife really died. Just then a eartherupted. shaking hit the groud. Jerome graded my hand and and covered me with his body and we ducked underneath the table. The pictures fell to the groud... I have never been so scared in my life well i have but this came close. The groud stoped shaking and we both got up. I looked at Jeroum and i could see the fear in his eyes.'' are you okay he asks me''

''yeah i mean i've been in worse problems right'' I say with a smile. He smiles back

''Yeah you and me both'' He say with a smile.

''Nina Jerome... are you okay'' Trudy walks in with worried eyes. We both nod and she contuines.'' Some people have arrived and you should go say hi.'' With that she leaves. We nod and start walking. I stop at a picture and see that all the other have fallen down or broken.. but this one is stright and it looks like nothing happened. it was a picture Sara and her mom and dad.i walked up to it and touched and suprising a little peice of paper fell out just as i was about to read Jerome looks back and says .

''Hey you comin,'' I nod and walk towards him. There is no mysteryto solve i keep repeating to myself but i know thats not true. Here we go again.

Jerome pov

Nina and I walked outside and saw two people standing outside as they turn aroud i notice it is Eddie and Mara. Suddenly im not so depressed anymore. Mara notice me and runs up to me leaving her bag on the floor for Eddie to pick up. i see Nina laugh and walks up Eddie to help him.. Mara gives me a tight squezz and says'' i missed you so much.''

''i missed you too.'' I say holding her in my arms.

''Hey stop the love feist.. some of do wanna eat later on.'' Eddie says, Nina hit him upside the head and looks at me

''Jerome is in love, never thought i see that'' Nina says, Eddie nods in agreement . i fake laugh at the two of them and we all head back inside. I look at Nina and see something bothering her, I've learned when something bothering Nina most likely Subina related you stay out. I almost lost my life twice cause of it. I try showing that Im not scared but i really am. i guess i think if I show fear then im weak.

''Anyone miss me mate.'' I hear a dreadful voice come from the back, I turn around and see a person that I've never ever wanted to see again, I'd rather be locked in a room with victor and Rufes for 24 hours. Okay maybe not that bad but still bad. Just then Mara lets go of my hand and run into his arms.

''Mick'' Mara says running into his arms. He picks her up and spins her around '' Your back.'' She says fanilly being put down.''But how.''

''My dad trafered me back here.'' The word utter out of his mouth. By the look on Mara face she was happy. i guess i got a little mad and walked up to her and held her hand clear so Mick could see.

''Good to see you Mick.'' He nod at my comment and looks away. Mara slips my grip and starts talking to Mick. Trudy walks in and is suprised to see Mick.. after a little while of Mick explaing and talking about Australia. Finally Trudy says for Mick to go talk to VIctor as he leaves. I go and talk to Mara

''Can you believe he is back.'' She says with grin. I nod

''So about our first date, how about tonight. I have something great planned.'' I say. Her smile fades away and she replys

''Sorry but today was a long day maybe next time yeah'' I nod and she gets up and walks away.

''Ohh you just got ditched.'' Eddie says. Nina smacks him against the head and they get into a silence argeement.

Eddie pov

Nina were in a silence argeement. To be honest it was still weird between us. Me being the osrin and all. I know she feels the same way i could tell by just looking at her. She smile and nods but if you look into her pretty blue eyes...wait what am i saying im with Patrica.. ughh . theres is a nock on the door. Nina gets up to get it. as she walkS to the door i hear girl squakes i guess Amber is here. I walk to where Nina was and was suprised to see not oly Amber squelling but Fabien, Alife and Patrica too. i chuckle at myself and say'' Look the glimore girls are back.''

Amber shoots me a look. Nina is in Fabien arms right now hugging and kissing her. i stare at her for a while.. if he does anything to hurt her i will... wow back up there wait this is normall i have to protect her soo it okay for me to be thinking this right.. right. i need to lay down on this. Just as i was gonna walk away i hear a fimilar voice.

''Uhh hum'' Patrica says. I look at her and instanly fall for her again. I pick her up and swing her around. ''Hey i need to breath too Eddie.'' she mutters out. I let her go and give her a gentally hug.

''i missed you yackers.'' I say.

''yeah yeah let me go'' She says...

Joy pov.

i walk into the house and see Mara and Jerome sitting together, Eddie and Patrice talking. Fabien and Nina reading a book and amber boring alife to death about victoria beckham. Why am i the only single one around here. i look to my left and see Mick in Victor office. hey i never knew he was coming back...maybe we could get together. Yeah i douth he is over Mara. Finally Patrica notices me and runs up to hug me ''Joy so glad to see you.''

''Yeah im jumping with joy.'' Amber says scartically. She never really forgave me for the whole Nina thing. Speaking of Nine she is walking towards me

''Look.'' She say.'' I know we had our differences but maybe we can get over it and move on'' she Utter out quickly.

''Mates'' I say. she nods and gives me a hug. Mick walks down and and sits next to Mara which gets Jerome mad. Patica get up and walk in the middle of the room

'' Guys i have a suprise for you'' Patica says she point to the door and just then Piper walks in. i run and give her a hug,. but she is looking at someone eles. I follow her glaze and see she is staring at Alife. Oh Amber not gonna like this. Oh well maybe she back off me. Victor comes downstairs and anounces something

''Since piper and Mick are back i will like new sleeping arragments. Everone is with the same person and there have been doing contrusion work so we have an extra bed room okay.. Joy i want you and Mara to share the new room and I want Piper to move in with Patrica. Mick i want you with Fabien and Eddie .'' I glance over at Mara. She gives me a smile and we head out.

Nina

I head stright to my room, really quick before anyone notice. Amber went out for a stroll in the park with Mara and MIck as a come back present. i look to check no one in the halll way head in my room lock the door and pull out a peice of paper that was shoved in my pocket. I read it out loud. ''I shall not reat till it is safe.. I will find and protect it with my life or shall it be the end.'' Jst then a thick puff of smoke appers and a black fog of a men apperrs'' Chosen One'' He say to me. '' You are now cursed with the Mark of anubis'' this cant be happening again i think.

''No it was over nooo''

''find it find them save it..''

''what do you want me to find'' I say tears streaming down my face. Then the puff of smoke vanish and im left there... crying.


End file.
